


"Could they be any more obvious?"

by lotheil



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing, They have feelings for each other but it takes them until Stormblood to come to terms with it, iirc this would be around the end of heavensward, they're saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotheil/pseuds/lotheil
Summary: Nyrick starts them off with a simple waltz, but even that has Thancred blushing furiously. Of all the things he’s good at (especially for charming others), he really couldn’t have ever learned how to properly dance?
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 9





	"Could they be any more obvious?"

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, I'm not much of a writer but sometimes I made drabbles. posting here in case someone wants to namefill their wol in to be tender with thancred and teaching him to dance :)  
> find me on twt @lotheil !

“Come here.”

Nyrick beckons Thancred to stand before him on the dance floor. Everyone has since went to sit down after Ser Aymeric’s interlude, signifying the speeches to come. Only Nyrick stands from his seat, hand outstretched in invitation.

Thancred blanches. “Nyrick, you know I can’t dance,” he begins, but his words fall on deaf ears as he’s being hoisted onto his feet. The Hyur protests, growing more embarrassed as eyes continue to fall on the two. “Ny…”

The Miqo’te gives a reassuring smile, “I’ll teach you how.” Despite the anxiety rolling off of him, Thancred does his best to suppress it and prays to the Twelve his feet cooperate. As one song ends and another begins, Nyrick nudges his chin to get the taller’s attention. “Are you ready? Just mirror what my feet are doing.”

Nyrick settles one hand on Thancred’s left love handle, and holds the other’s hand with his remaining. He makes a point to look down at their feet so the taller gets the idea to actually pay attention to what fanciful footfalls they’re performing. Nyrick starts them off with a simple waltz, but even that has Thancred blushing furiously. Of all the things he’s good at (especially for charming others), he really couldn’t have ever learned how to properly dance?

The younger notices his apprehension and reassures him, looking into the soft hazel of his nervous eyes. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re doing great. Don’t make me lead you with you standing on top of my feet.”

A groan leaves him. He isn’t a child!

As he continues to nervously stumble along with the soft sway of the melody, he doesn’t realize when the song ends and a new begins. Nyrick eases them to a subtle stop, unclasps their hands, and rests both on Thancred’s hips. The song changes to something a lot softer and slower, a simple ensemble of strings playing distantly from their position on the ballroom floor.

The Miqo leans in to give the older a soft hug, and leans into his chest. “You didn’t do nearly as bad as I expected,” he admits. Thancred sputters out a, “you expected me to embarrass myself in front of everyone??” and Nyrick only chuckles and hugs a little tighter. He begins to sway to the instrumentals, and Thancred supposes this is easy enough to oblige.

He hugs back to the smaller male, and Nyrick buries his face in the crook of his neck and adjusts his hold to accomodate a more lax pose. Contentedly, Nyrick’s chest begins to rumble with the inklings of a purr and Thancred smiles to himself (lest he ever mention it to the other and be deemed a liar).

Thancred melts into the embrace after a time, hugging leisurely like they were the only ones in the room. The only thing that brings them both out of their reverie is the sudden lull in the music and the raising of a voice to call attention.

The two men part from each other, and the younger gives Thancred a subtle - almost shy - smile. He returns it in kind.

“See? I knew you could do it. You did great.”

At that, they both take their seats once more as the members of the Alliance begin to address the attendees and start with their own prepared speeches. They sit quietly next to each other, turning attention to those speaking before them.

Y’shtola, with a giant grin spread across her features, leans over to Urianger next to her.

“Could they be any more obvious? I can’t believe they think they’re still a secret to everyone.”

Urianger holds a small smile of his own and gives no further comment. In time, he knows the two of them will tell the other Scions. But for now, he is content to let them enjoy their stolen moments together.


End file.
